


Hello

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: DarkEmoPoems DarkEmotionalPoems Poetry Scareygirlfromdeviantartpoems Poetry Poems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^ I know it's been awhile since I ever written a poem of my own so here you go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Hello  
Everyone  
so far  
feels empty  
can’t be  
able reach  
has gone  
limits down  
my quiet voice  
speaks out  
yells out  
A greeting  
Hello  
from the other side  
carry on memories  
tell that  
I’m sorry  
not being  
the friend  
last forever  
doesn’t matter  
my voices say  
hello  
every tiny response  
describes  
how I feel  
not stuck  
in dark  
alone  
cold  
winds blow further  
speaks  
talks  
says  
hello  
let me be heard  
emotions  
can talk  
express  
how I feel  
stand tall  
hold breath  
let out  
all might  
within me  
i say  
Hello  
from far side  
other side  
tell how I  
really feel  
being left  
so far behind  
not a friend  
exist  
anymore  
here’s to  
last greeting  
before I leave  
move forward  
never speak again  
nor gain  
chances  
neither  
nothing  
My voices  
greets  
loud and clear  
through strong winds  
in this windy day  
shout out  
freak out  
my screams  
HELLO!!  
from far side!!  
not the friend  
you use to know  
anymore  
tired holding back  
break shell  
apart  
not let this  
bring me down  
here’s my last  
I say this  
once more  
Hello


End file.
